Constitution of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia
__TOC__ The Constitution of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia Article I This Constitution, and the Laws of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia which shall be made in pursuance thereof; and all Treaties made, or which shall be made, under the Authority of Vodkaslavia, shall be the supreme Law of the Land; and the Judges in every State, District, and Territory shall be bound thereby, such long as the law does not contradict the Constitution or the laws of other States, Districts, or Territories. Article II All Debts contracted and Engagements entered into, before the Adoption of this Constitution, shall be as valid against Vodkaslavia under this Constitution, as under the previous Constitution. Article III Section 1 1: The Dictatorial Power shall be vested in a sole Dictator of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia. They are to hold their office while in Good Health, though may step down whenever they wish. 2: The Dictator is to be chosen by the currently sitting Dictator, and must be a bloodline member of the Ion Family. The heir is to take immediate control after Oath once the Previous Dictator has either stepped down, been removed (outlined below), or passed on. 3: Possible candidates for the Dictatorship are Parents, Siblings, Children, Grandchildren, Further Generations, and Relatives from the Ion-side. In the event that none of these areas can be used to pool a new Dictator, the Ministries of Welfare are to decide from Natural Born Citizens with a minimum of five generations within Vodkaslavia. If a new candidate cannot be found within a reasonable amount of time, the Overseer of the Ministry of Watchful Eyes is to become the Dictator Pro Tempore until a replacement can be found. 4: The Dictator shall, at stated Times, receive for their Services, a Compensation, which shall neither be increased nor diminished during the Period for which they shall have been serving, and he shall not receive within that Period any other Emolument from Vodkaslavia. 5: Before they enter on the Execution of their Office, they shall take the following Oath or Affirmation:— “I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the Office of Dictator of the United Socialist States of Vodkaslavia, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United Socialist States and her People.” Section 2 1: Commander in Chief — The Dictator shall be Commander in Chief of the Army and Navy well as Air Force and Space Force of the United Socialist States, and of the Militia of the several States and Territories, when called into the actual Service of Vodkaslavia. 2: Chief of State — The Dictator is the upmost Citizen of Vodkaslavia, and as such represents the supreme example of the Vodkaslavian Citizens. 3: Chief Diplomat — The Dictator decides what Vodkaslavian diplomats and ambassadors shall say to foreign governments. With the help of advisors, the Dictator shall make the foreign policy of the United Socialist States and sign all treaties with foreign entities. They shall have Power, by and with the Advice and Consent of the Senate, to make Treaties, provided two thirds of the Senators present concur. 4: Chief Executive — They shall nominate, and by and with the Advice and Consent of the Senate, shall appoint Ambassadors, other public Ministers and Consuls, Judges of the Supreme Court, and all other Officers of Vodkaslavia, whose Appointments are not herein otherwise provided for, and which shall be established by Law: but the Congress may by Law vest the Appointment of such inferior Officers, as they think proper, in the Dictator alone, in the Courts of Law, or in the Heads of Departments. 5: They shall have Power to grant Reprieves and Pardons for Offenses against Vodkaslavia, except in Cases of Impeachment. Section 3 1: Every Six Months, the Dictator must update Congress on the State of the Union, and recommend actions that should be undertaken within the next quarter. 2: The Dictator is to ensure that all Laws are Faithfully executed, all Ambassadors and Public Ministers are received, and may convene Congress if and when deemed necessary. Article IV Executive Article V Judicial Article VI Legislative Article VII State’s Relations Article VIII Amendment Process Article IX 1: The Representative and Senators Voshkaviks before mentioned, and the Members of the several State Legislatures, and all Dictatorial, Executive, and Judicial Officers, both of the United States and of the several States, shall be bound by Oath or Affirmation, to support this Constitution; but no religious Test shall ever be required as a Qualification to any Office or public Trust under the United States. 2: The Ratification of this Constitution shall require Twelve of the Eighteen States and Territories, and that shall be sufficient for the Establishment of this Constitution between the States and Territories. Category:Vodkaslavia Category:Law Category:Government